1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for electrical connection and testing, more specifically to a device for indicating electrical communication between two external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an industrial environment, it is frequently necessary to electrically couple a pair of devices. In a common scenario, a directional control device may be coupled to industrial or mobile machinery. In such an environment, the apparatus may be stored, used, and operated in harsh environments. The electrical components within the apparatus may be subjected high voltage, high amperage, rapid signal changes, or other high specification electrical demands, which may decrease the life span of the components. Moreover, the physical aspects of electrical connections, such as the contacts, joints, sockets, cables, and the like, may experience repetitive stress and rough physical treatment, or environmental contaminants such as dirt, dust, or moisture, inhibiting the electrical communication with the device. In the industrial environment, it is desirable to couple the electrical devices, start the operation, and continue operation with minimal downtime. In the case of malfunctions it may be feasible to detect and swap the malfunctioning device instead of diagnosing the malfunctioning device at the component level. Current cabling with Deutsch style two-way connectors lacks the ability to readily display whether the paired devices are electrically coupled. The operator may need to resort to baring wires, tracing wire harnesses, probe testing, using multimeters, or similar burdensome steps. Those actions may not be possible in some environment or might put the user at risk. For that reason, it would be advantageous to have a device which couple Deutsch style two-way connector ready devices which also readily indicates that the devices are in electrical communication.